Homecoming
by Queen-morganalefay
Summary: A sequel, of sorts, to Whatsername. After Starfire has died in battle and Robin has lost his mind, three Titans remain. Will they hold together or fall apart? A mult-chapter songfic to Homecoming by Green Day.


Author's Note: Another story that I began but never finished ages upon ages ago. It's a sequel of sorts to Whatsername, and more Green Day for you people. Of course, my writer's instinct wouldn't let me do my favorite pairings on this one. I'm stuck with Rae/BB, some Rae/Cy(next to fav), Rob/Star(even though Star is dead), and hints of my fav, Rae Rob.

The song is _Homecoming_ by Green Day, but in order to do what I wanted to with this fic, I had to use the parts backwards, and Rock&Roll Life was left out. So we're starting with the end sequence in _Homecoming: The Death of St. Jimmy_, and that would be _Homecoming. _In total, this fic will have four chapters. Short, sweet, and sad.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned the Teen Titans, or _Homecoming_ by Green Day. But I do own my guitar. Both of them, actually.

* * *

_**Here they come marching down the street**_

_**Like a desperation murmur of a heartbeat**_

Before everything had fallen apart, it had been a majestic sight, a comforting sight. Before their dreams died, it had been the beacon of hope to the city. Before the end of the Titans, there had been a chance for peace. Now there's nothing left.

Fate is cruel.

It's a skeleton now, the ghost of the past. It's a forgotten symbol, one that the city now ignores and takes for granted. Urban rebels, lost souls who don't understand its fallen nobility, have degraded it with obscene readings, the literature of the city. Titan's Tower was now just another obsolete building.

_**Combing back from the edge of town**_

_**Underneath their feet**_

_**The time has come**_

_**And it's going nowhere**_

Just three of them left now, now that everything had been said and done. Mismatched freaks on the road to ruin, here they come to the only place where they were ever complete, and nothing looks the same anymore. Things have changed so much.

It wasn't anyone's fault. No one's to blame for what's become of their lives. On of the five has lost her life, a fire that flickered out; their leader knows no reason, thrown off the brink of sanity. Their not sure if he can ever come back again, and be who they knew and loved. Bound by a sliver of silver, a metallic ring, the goth and the youngest member are united, trying to hold together, trying not to fall apart. And the last of them now knows his place in life, trying to do the only good he can amidst towering stacks of papers. He knows his parts are outdated, his time as a hero spent out.

It's just the three of them left.

_**Nobody ever said that life was fair, now**_

_**Go-carts and guns are treasures they will bear**_

They greet each other like family, with "It's good to see you again" and "I'm sorry it's been so long." There's not much to say anymore, for time can't be turned back. All they can do is meet here periodically, travel in a group to the place where their leader lies, only now starting to recognize them, only now picking up the pieces.

_**The world is spinning around and around**_

_**Out of control again**_

_**From the 7-11 to the fear of breaking down**_

Crime rates were getting higher daily, but there was nothing they could do. It was in the hands of the police now. There was nothing they could do. Their enemies held more power now, they gripped the city with fear.

And there was nothing they could do.

_**So send my love a letterbomb**_

_**And visit me in hell**_

He trusted her with the scribbled letter, his broken mind still hiding the truth.

"Take this to Star." His eyes were pleading, no longer masked. His crystal blue eyes were trusting, and she couldn't trust herself. Countless hours wasted away, drinking away her pain. Countless hours were spent in regret of not telling him what had gone wrong. Her finger traced the silver band, the one that matched the hand of the man she loved. While Robin masked his pain from himself, she masked the pain from Beast Boy. What became of her would tear him apart.

Raven grasped his green hand tighter, wondering if her love for him was truly returned. There had been so many nights she had been awake, lying beside him, listening to his muffled voice call for Terra, always for Terra, when his embrace for her was still genuine, and his kiss still felt the same.

Sometimes she wondered who it was that was insane.

_**We're the ones going home**_

_**We're coming home again**_

And on the way, of course he had to visit the statue, her grave…her eyes stung with the suppressed tears, the emotions she was never supposed to feel, and the anger as well. He had never stopped loving Terra, and she couldn't add up to what he had lost.

So she left, going back to the bottom of her purgatory, where she could get her sediment…drown her pain away. She left in her normal, vanishing in a passing shadow, using those powers she cursed.

_**I started running**_

_**Just as soon as my feet touched ground**_

He gazed after the shadow that had been there moments before, his fail and hidden angel that seemed to be slipping further away from him…farther than so many things he had done had fallen through. Fingering the silver band, his eyes saddened…this was just a symbol of another thing that had fallen through.


End file.
